As a collision determination device and a collision determination method, for example, a device has been known which generates a composite target of an object using the detection result of a radar sensor and the detection result of an image sensor and determines a collision between a vehicle and the object on the basis of the generated composite target, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-84034.